Handcuffed
by elisse-nyan
Summary: What will happen if Natsu and Lucy accidentally handcuffed together from a mission? What if that situation force them to always stay together 24 hours for a month? Natsu/Lucy
1. Handcuffed

Um, yes, this is my first FanFic, so go easy on me, okay? Sorry for mistakes, I was writing this in sleepy mode. Well, if there's any mistake, just say it. Enjoy...

**

* * *

Fairy Tail**

**© Hiro Mashima (I don't own Fairy Tail *sigh*)  
**

* * *

The two Fairy Tail mages were making ruckus inside a cave, creating explosion that startling creatures around it. The air around them was tense, and both of them were in the middle of a flaring battle. Natsu's flame landed on his enemy's face, sending them flying few meters backward. Lucy backed Taurus up with her whip while he was swinging his axe crazily to wipe out the foes in front of them. Few hours passed and the battle is over, with victory on their side.

"We're done with the job!" Natsu cheered.

"Aye!" Happy jumped to Lucy's shoulder.

"That… was faster than I thought." Lucy muttered as she petted Happy on her shoulder.

"Who cares? Let's get to the client now." Natsu replied with his hand crossed behind his head.

Lucy sighed, "I suppose so…"

Clink.

Lucy blinked twice and Natsu went silent. What was that clinking sound? They felt something cold on their wrist and finally realized that they've handcuffed together, hands stuck in it.

Uh-oh

* * *

"Mira!" Natsu and Lucy yelled as they rushed in through the guild door together.

"Welcome home, Lucy, Natsu. How's the job?" Mira smiled at the angry mages, oblivious to the fact that they were in horrible mood. "Oh, you two are holding hands. Are you two officially dating now?"

Both looking at their tied wrist and it was indeed, looked like holding hand each other. Realizing the fact, their face reflected deep red blush and looked away. "We're not holding hands." Lucy said in denial.

"Look, can you remove this from our hand? I've tried to melt it but it doesn't even budge." Natsu said in pissed tone.

"What is that?" Mira asked as she lifted their arm with the iron made material alongside it. It was solid and it won't break without an expert around.

"What happened?" Erza who happened to be chatting with Mira, asked their problematic situation that occurred.

"You see, after we cleaned up our enemies at the cave, well, at least we thought, a creature suddenly tried to bind us and slyly put this damned thing on our wrist!" Lucy explained the situation. "Luckily, Natsu killed it before it did something funny." She finished. Erza and Mira exchanged look as they frowned with confusion. And the fact that their arms were tied together forced them to believe her story.

"Well, that sounds complicated." Erza closed her eyed as she rubbed her chin by her fingers.

"It's not complicated anymore. We're screwed," Natsu hissed.

"OH, I have an idea!" Mira clasped both hands together, smiling wide. "Erza, you can cut it, right?" Erza smirked proudly and nodded. Her pride and confidence clearly showed; _"There's nothing I can't do!"_

"C-cut?" Lucy gulped after hearing Mira's suggestion. The word cut wasn't signing anything good at all.

"I can cut it if you want to." Erza replied.

"No, thank you!" Natsu quickly refused.

"Don't worry; I will do it fast."

"That's not the point, Erza! What if you cut one of our hands?" Lucy shouted, explaining the reason of their refusal.

"Then live with it. The one who still got his/her arm in one piece should take care of the other one, simple, huh?" Erza shrugged.

"It's not!"

"Then you rather stay like that forever?"

"YES!"

"Whatever. Just trust me."

"No!"

"Hey, that hurts my feeling!" the Titania complained.

"It's okay; just let her try it." Mira spoke, calming the three arguing mages in front of her. Of course, it was bad for Lucy and Natsu to stay like that, but losing their hand in exchange? No, thank you.

"J-just do it quick." Lucy shut her eyes closed and she doesn't even dare to watch Erza swung her sword. Natsu nodded and took a deep breath, preparing for the worst. Erza ex-quipped an axe, lifted it above her head and swung it down with full strength to the handcuff. The sound of metal against metal echoed at the guild room, startling few members inside.

"I-is Erza executing someone?" Gray was shaking on his seat, sweating with fear all over his face. While Erza herself, rubbed her chin in confusion when she saw the handcuff wasn't even scratched.

"That's weird. I think I've hit it as hard as I can. Maybe we should try it again…" she said.

"NO!" Lucy and Natsu yelled in unison. They don't want another try, they might lose their wrist!

"Alright, alright, I'll spare you." Erza gave in. But she was still confused that even with her full strength and sharpest axe she has, the handcuff still left unscathed. This is Titania Erza we're talking about. Of course it was really bothering her – it was hurting her pride. "Levy, mind coming here for a sec?" The blue haired bookworm walked slowly to Erza and asked, "What is it?"

Erza waste no time and quickly explained, "Here, you see this handcuff here?" she said as she lifted their hand, finger pointing to the material, "I think this think have some magic on it, seeing that I couldn't even make a scratch on it. Could you take a look at this?"

Levy nodded as she narrowed her eyes to examine it, "Sure, but give sometimes for it. I've never seen something like this," she said in a deep interest.

"Anything, Levy-chan. Just get us off from this thing." Lucy begged.

"Don't worry, Lu-chan. I'll do it for you!" Levy smiled sweetly, nearly made Jet and Droy pass out by her charms.

_

* * *

2 hours later._

"Not yet?" Natsu asked the busy bookworm girl in front of him. Levy ignored his question while her brown eyes were still searching the necessary information by her books.

"Shhh… Let her concentrate." Lucy whispered. Natsu only growled in response and pouted. Not doing anything for 2 hours was seriously a torture for him. Will he fight Gray with Lucy's hand stuck on him? Of course not. It was for Lucy's sake and his sake of course – he knew what she'll do if he dragged her into his fight.

After few hours of being patient and anxious, they regained their spirit back when they saw Levy finally sighed and closed her book. The dragon slayer and the spirit mage stood up with eyes full of hope, expecting her to find something that can break the disturbing chain on their wrist.

"You found something?" Lucy asked hurriedly.

"You can remove this thing right?" Natsu asked, followed after Lucy. They kept throwing endless train of question which irritated Levy, a lot. Having enough of it, she shouted aloud, silencing the impatient mages in front of her, "Guys!" Natsu and Lucy stopped talking and focused themselves to listen at what she was trying to say.

"I can't do anything to remove that magic, I'm sorry." She continued. "But here's what I know: It has to be opened by a key."

"A key?" Natsu scratched his head. "Any information about how we can find it?"

Lucy slapped her forehead and sighed, "That's exactly why Levy-chan said she can't remove it, idiot. She doesn't know where it is!"

"Okay, why don't we ask Gajeel to eat it?" Natsu suggested.

"He can't, Natsu. It's protected by some kind of magic - the same reason why Erza can't cut it earlier." Levy explained further. Both mages sighed, realizing that they won't get free from the thing anytime soon.

"Don't worry, Lucy, my love! I have a solution for your trouble!" Loke suddenly showed up from the spirit world, startled Lucy, which made her kicked him five meters away from her.

"Gosh, Loke! I didn't even summon you!" she yelled.

"My apology for that, Lucy dear, but love could pass through the gate. Even worlds." His so-romantic flirt made Lucy rolled her eyes dramatically. _Can't he act normal for once_? She thought.

"So, what solution do you bring with you?" she demanded as she put he left hand on her hip – since her right hand was stuck with Natsu's left hand.

"I wouldn't mind telling if I you give me a kiss-" Loke stopped when Lucy gave him a deadly murderous glare, "or maybe we can leave that aside." He sighed in defeat. Loke could clearly saw that she was not in mood to joke around.

"So?" Lucy asked with more demanding tone.

"I suppose my dear Levy has explained most of the basic so let me get to the point." He said as he winked at Levy's direction, making her blush slightly. But she didn't completely fall for him, though. She already has Gajeel anyway.

"There's a spirit on celestial realm that have ability to forge anything, so I could ask him for it." Loke explained, "The only problem is it took a while to make it – since it's magical and all."

"How long?" Levy asked, eyes showing interest. Loke closed his eyes, calculating as he muttered to himself.

"Hmm, searching for materials, melting them, turning it into a fitting shape, carving it…" he muttered to himself.

"Loke, I don't care its process, just tell me how long it'll take!" Lucy yelled.

"…11, 16, 20? Ah, got it." Loke finished, "About 29 days."

Natsu and Lucy's eyes bulged out once Loke has finished counting his fingers, "A MONTH?"

* * *

Yes, sorry for the short chapter. I'll write more on next one...^^ Mind telling me what you think about it? RnR... :)


	2. Getting Themselves Used

Again, I'm sorry if there's a mistake in writing. I'm writing this half asleep. *sigh* I didn't get enough sleep these past few days and I can't stop sneezing. I am so sleepy ==.

Thank you for the previous chapter reviewers: _CherryChan09, Ronnika, Intrigued April, feninja, Im-Too-Emo-For-This, Ri-Chan 89, stiletto heels, AnnaMaeBeauty, BioEve_. I am really glad you like it. Anyway, here's chapter 2...

**

* * *

Fairy Tail**

**© Hiro Mashima (If I said it's mine, I lied)**

* * *

On the way back to Lucy's apartment, Natsu grumbled all the way while Lucy didn't stop sighing to herself. They were stressed, stressed to the highest possible limit they could. And the glare that peoples gave to them weren't helping either. Their wrist felt just uncomfortable as ever and their skin touching each other making them sweat uncontrollably. The passerby murmured to themselves, looking at a couple that holding hands in front public.

"This is so annoying." Natsu grumbled with a pout.

"You think it's just you?" Lucy hissed dangerously at him. He has been complaining since they started walking out from the guild and she was getting sick of it. "Look around us, and how these peoples are staring at us."

"This is going to occur for a month?" Natsu mumbled. But one thing that concerns them the most was their _privacy_. Changing clothes? Take a shower? They can't do things they usually do with hands tied each other. Lucy can't write her novel with left hand, Natsu won't have a brawl with Gray if Lucy stuck with him. Doing mission? They can't fight efficiently. For now they have to accept the fact that they'll stay together like that until the handcuff is removed. In a month. Luckily, both of them finally reached Lucy's apartment, which mean they can relax a little after being centre of attention at the street.

"Happy's not coming with us?" Lucy asked while her hands rummaging keys on her pocket.

"He said he was going to enjoy his freedom, since he'll be able to sleep at home alone." Natsu grunted in envy to Happy.

"Thought so…" Lucy muttered as she turned the doorknob quietly and pushed the door open. "Hn~, home sweet home!"

"Not my home." Natsu's comment made Lucy rolled her eyes. _How childish,_ she thought. She dragged Natsu to the bedroom in purpose to change her stinking clothes. She carefully opened her wooden wardrobe and searched for her PJs.

"Turn around." She ordered. Natsu raised his eyebrow in total confusion and asked, "What?"

"I'm going to change, idiot." She said with slight red stain on her cheek. Natsu replied her answer in a simple 'oh'. He turned his back to opposite direction from her and gazed to the wall. The air around them felt awkward as the brief silence around them stayed for a few minutes. All he could her was rustling sound of Lucy that changed behind him.

"I think my clothes are getting smaller. I think I need to buy some new one." Lucy spoke, breaking the silence.

"Really?" Natsu turned around in curiosity after hearing her statement. The moment that he fully faced to her direction, his cheek was burning red when he saw that Lucy hasn't finished changing.

"Natsu! I haven't told you to turn back!" she sent a hard kick on his tibia while her cheek was pink in embarrassment.

"Ooooow! I'm sorry!" he turned again, averting his eyes from her before she continued to change. It took few minutes until she finally finished changing to her PJs – even the author of this story doesn't know how she changed in handcuffed state ==". Lucy walked to her soft, comfortable fluffy bed or her and sat down quietly after she took an extra blanket at her wardrobe.

"You sleep on the floor," she said as she handed the clothing to him.

Natsu grumbled in response, "I knew it…"

"You're not expecting to sleep with me on a same bed right?" Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"Of course not, I'm expecting you to sleep on the floor instead of me." He replied before dodging the pillow that Lucy threw at him. Lucy laid her back on her bed and sighed in comfort. Natsu slowly spread the blanket on the floor and let himself to relax on it. Their position was rather uncomfortable, since their hands were still connected and stretched from Lucy's bed to floor.

"A month…" Lucy closed her eyes and mumbled to herself.

"You said something?" Natsu said as he looked up from the floor.

"Nothing, just imagining that this will keep going for a month." She sighed. Natsu shrugged and said, "Let's just think about this tomorrow."

Lucy buried her head on the pillow and muttered, "Hmm, you right~." She closed her eyes and relax her mind before completely fell asleep.

* * *

Natsu's eye cracked open when he felt something heavy – really heavy – on top of him. He stirred and yawned before he noticed something yellow-ish. Yellow-ish golden.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he shrieked, loud enough to crack the window glasses in the room. Damn, his dragon roar is dangerous. The yellow-ish thing on his chest started to move a little with slight grumble coming from it.

"LUCY! Why are you sleeping down here?" he yelled. Apparently, Lucy wasn't lying on her comfy bed anymore. Instead, she was on the floor with Natsu and using him like a pillow. She slowly lifted herself and rubbed her sleepy eyes. "You're so noisy in the morning." She grumbled. She rubbed her eyes again and noticed the position she was at. She jumped back from him, face burning in embarrassment. "S-sorry!" she apologized. It seemed like the handcuff made her difficult to move and she rolled down from the bed. Her mortification was disturbed when she heard a –poof- sound coming from the air around her.

"What was that scream? What happened? Are you in danger Lucy?" Loke came in panicked situation, still wearing a PJs pair on him.

Lucy raised one eyebrow, "You always wear that ridiculous thing in your sleep?" Loke tilted his head, looking at her questioned look and finally realized that he was still wearing his white cat patterned PJs following with a pair of cute white sandal.

"I… um… uh…," Loke's face was tomato-like in shame. "I gotta go and change, bye!" -Poof- He disappeared from the room, leaving Natsu and Lucy alone, sighing. They stayed silent for a few minutes before Lucy stood up from the floor and said, "Come on, get up."

"Huh?"

"Get up, silly. I'm going to take a sho-" she stopped and scratched her hair in frustration. _I almost forgot! I can't take a shower if he's around! _She thought.

"Take a sho…?" Natsu asked.

"I want to take a shower, but I forgot that our situation is like _this._" She growled, pointing at their wrist. Natsu sighed too, agreed to Lucy statement.

"Oh, I have an idea!" Lucy exclaimed with a grin.

* * *

"Are you done?" Natsu said.

"Not yet! Be patient, Natsu!" Lucy replied as she continued to wash herself under the cold shower. She could hear his grumble between the noises of water. Well, whatever, she was glad that she found a brilliant idea – or that what she said – to make sure Natsu doesn't looking at her while she was taking a shower.

What her super brilliant idea was? Ahem, since apparently the plan: Turn Around and Don't Look was an utter failure – looking back on what happened when she changed last night – she took an alternative plan: Blindfold Him So He Won't See. This one worked more efficiently than the first one, by the way. They were separated by shower curtain, which made her feel safer that he won't be able to look.

"Hmmm… you smell like chocolate, Lucy! What shampoo did you use?" Natsu teased.

"Would you stop sniffing people?" she said between her teeth. Except that damned sense of smell of his she couldn't suppress. He chuckled from across the curtain, while Lucy growled at him. It took her half an hour until she finished her shower.

"Girls always took this long to wash themselves? Girls are troublesome." Natsu said.

"Shut it." She dragged hurriedly him with towel wrapped around her, walking out from the bathroom. It was unfortunate for Natsu though, the floor was wet and his eyes were blindfolded, causing him to slip and his head slammed to the hard wooden door. Ouch.

"OW, LUCY!" Natsu groaned. Lucy quickly kneeled as soon as she realized that she just banged his head to the door. "Eh? Natsu! I'm sorry!" Her face showed a total panic and horror when warm red liquid trickled down from his forehead to his cheek. Natsu gave her a puzzled looks before he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Y-y-y-you're b-bleeding!" this time Natsu's face paled upon hearing her statement. "What should I do? What should I do?" she shrieked in panic. Lucy rose from the floor, pulling Natsu with her and ran to the bed room, changing her clothes before searching for a first aid kit at the kitchen. She sat him down on the couch and started to treat his forehead, putting a band aid on it.

Natsu grumbled, "_This_ is going to happen for a month?"

* * *

"Mira-saaaan, I can't stand it anymore!" Lucy complained in spoiled tone.

"Ara, it's just the first day, Lucy. You'll get used to it." Mira smiled softly at Lucy, stroking her smooth hair. She noticed that Natsu has some kind of band aid on his forehead and sympathetically asked, "What's wrong with your forehead, Natsu?"

"Try to slam Gray's head to a door, you'll know." He answered sarcastically. Lucy's ears twitched with his annoying tone of voice, smacked him on the head, "Be nice!" she scolded him. Natsu snorted and continued his disturbed meal. Lucy shook her head and lifted the spoon from her untouched breakfast. Well, it was kind of difficult. If her right hand wasn't stuck with his left one, maybe she'll complain less. She tried to scoop some corns from her soup. It fell down to the bowl before it reached her mouth. She tried again and lifted the spoon to her mouth. It fell again before she even had chance to chew it in her mouth.

"God, how am I supposed to eat?" she shouted angrily, slamming her spoon to the bar counter.

"Use your left hand?" Natsu suggested. She didn't know why she took his advice but when she tried, she couldn't even hold it right.

"Not a good idea at all." She mumbled.

"Feed her, Natsu." Mira smiled, giving her advice to both mages in front of her.

"No, why don't you feed her Mira?"

"Because you'll be the one to spend most time with her. I'm not always around, you know." She winked.

Lucy blushed in deep shade of red from Mira's overt statement. It was true, though, he'll be the one to spend most time with her for the month. Of course she doesn't want to starve to death. She opened her mouth and gesturing him to feed her.

"Are you madly serious?" he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm hungry!" Lucy complained.

"Fine." He took her spoon before quickly scooped some meatballs then shoved it to her mouth. Mira giggled as she cleaned the dirty mugs at on the counter, watching Natsu actually feed someone – other than Happy.

"Natsuuuu, you don't even feed me anymore!" Happy yelled in protest. The fire mage grumbled in annoyance from his protest and replied shortly, "You're a big boy already, jeez." Mira couldn't stop giggling as she watched Natsu shoved another spoon of soup to Lucy's mouth.

"Mwhat (What)?" Lucy asked.

"It's like watching a husband feeding his wife." Mira answered with a smile. Upon her statement, Lucy blushed and waved her hand in denial while Natsu growled to Mira.

* * *

"I'm going to try it again." Natsu said. Lucy nodded in response before she swallowed hard in her throat. The dragon slayer lit the flame from his palm to try and melt the handcuff for the 16th time in two hours. Both of them sat on Lucy's dining table sitting face to face while their hands were busy working on their wrist.

"Hot! Hot! Too hot!" Lucy shrieked when she could felt the heat from the fire conducted by the metal to her skin. He quickly extinguished his flame before it hurt her even more.

"I gave up! You might get hurt if we continue!" Natsu lifted his arm in defeat, seeing he could do nothing to break the thing. Of course as a fire dragon slayer, he could resist flames, all type of it. But Lucy was frail and she wasn't even a dragon slayer to begin with.

"Let's just try it again tomorrow." She tried to force a smile, despite her burning wrist. He sighed and nodded obediently, "Whatever you say."

Lucy stretched her back and lay on the bed while Natsu sat on the floor. Once in few seconds, she looked down to him and felt a little bad that he has to sleep on the floor. She sighed and invited him, "Why don't you get up here?"

"Huh?" he raised his eyebrow on her suggestion.

"Come here, it won't make any different since maybe I'll just roll down to the floor again, like this morning." She explained.

"Are you sure? I mean, it's quite weird enough that we slept in the same room."

"As long none of us did something weird everything is fine." He pondered for a few minutes before he accepted her explanation.

"Alright then." Natsu stood from the floor and lay down to her side, keeping distance between each other. Lucy turned off the bedside lap and pulled the blanket higher. The situation was awkward, for them have to sleep in same bed and there was an unusual silence between them.

"It's been a weird day," Lucy laughed

"Yeah." Natsu yawned. "This thing made my arms feel so stiff! And I can't fight with Gray either!"

"I can't write my novel too, heck, I can't even eat properly!" Lucy added. Natsu nodded in agreement. Both have lost their life privacy, daily activities also interrupted. How much they wanted to be free from the binding.

Lucy was in quite a surprise when Natsu stirred and face her direction; his warm breath blew at her forehead. She could feel her face heated up and her temperature got slightly warmer. The effect of his breath on her was like sauna steam, adding weight on her eyelids and forcing them to be closed shut. She called his name once before she gave in to the gravitation, "Natsu, you're awake?"

"Hmm?" he replied with both eyes closed.

"Nothing, just checking." She answered.

"Hmm…"

And the room went quiet again.

"Hey, Lucy." Natsu began.

Silence. He couldn't hear any expected reply from her.

"Lucy?" he slowly opened his eyes and peeked through it. He noticed that Lucy had sound asleep, breathing slowly and inhaled deeply.

He grinned to himself before drifting off to follow her, "Nevermind."

* * *

The end of chapter 2. No, it won't rated M, I'm still under 18 after all O.o. Thanks for reading... I am sorry if this story isn't satisfying. My noob self :'(. But let me know what you think, any criticism and advice are appreciated too^^. RnR, please...


	3. All He Need Was A Good Night Sleep

A late update? Erm..., sorry. My school tasks are driving me crazy. I planned to update it last Tuesday, but some school activity caused this delay (cough_excuse_cough) Well, anyway, expect some mistakes here because I wrote this in a hurry. Then again, you could tell me if some edit is necessary. Some reviewers said they want something to actually happen, so here you go. Btw, I don't know if this one is good or not, so you can tell me what you think about it :)

Thanks to: _CherryChan09, Sony89, Ri-Chan 89, iloveme264, feninja, BioEve, SarahValeur, dark angel vs light angel, Cara, reader, Davie the Inspirational Gamer, vampireangeltigeranimechick, Asabella, super-rat, Kouyan, GreySnow, Jen567, crimsonlotus258 _(Asking why I'm writing the replies here? Because if i write one by one, it's kind of difficult O.o If you don't like it this way, I apologies^^)

* * *

Fairy Tail

© Hiro Mashima (If jumping from a tower would make it mine, I'll do it… No, I'm kidding)

* * *

It was the third day after they've been stuck together. Lucy sat on the bar stool, sipping a glass of refreshing lemon juice accompanied by a book and her friend, Natsu. The salamander himself slammed his head on the table sleepily; he looked more like living corpse, literally. He seemed pathetically tired and weary, desperately in need for some peaceful moment to slumber. Even Gajeel shot him a pitying look on his appearance.

"NATSU! Let's finish our fight last week!" Gray shouted across the room, rarely inviting him for a brawl.

Natsu lifted his head from the table and replied, "Next month," before slamming his head back to it. Raising an eye brow, he put on a confused expression on his face and tilted his head, staring at the dragon slayer.

"Natsu?" Happy patted his pink hair in concern.

"What's wrong with you?" Gray asked with – surprisingly - sympathizing tone.

Natsu groaned and pushed him away, "Go away."

Seeing that asking him was impossible, he turned to Lucy and asked, "What's his problem?"

Lucy smiled, "He just didn't get enough sleep these past few days."

"That's weird. I thought you're the one who didn't get enough sleep." Erza joined as she sat down beside Lucy. "How come he didn't sleep well?"

"'Cause she tosses and turns." Natsu answered in annoyed voice. "You should see how dangerous she was when she asleep. I didn't even get a second to close my eyes." He added. Hearing his statement, Erza stared at Lucy and saw her grinned guiltily.

"What did she do on her sleep?" Erza turned, asking another question.

"Her arm landed on my face countless time and her knees hit my ribs when she stirred," he said sarcastically. Forcing himself to hold laughter, Gray covered his mouth with his hand as he clutched his hurting stomach.

"Enough talking, I'm going to sleep." And he slammed his head back to the table.

Erza shrugged, "Now that surprising. I'll have to think twice if have to stay at your place."

Lucy elbowed her with a pout, "That's mean."

Well, even the great Salamander faced a horrifying trouble in front of girl's present. Having six years interacting to many girls on Fairy Tail gave him enough experienece not to mess with them.

"How am I supposed to pay this month's rent?" sighing exasperatedly, Lucy put her elbow on th table and rested her chin on her palm.

"Why don't you take a job? There are plenty good ones now." Erza said as she crossed her arms on her chest.

"With our hand like this I'll barely summon my spirits or using my whip." Lucy explained shortly, "Well, not that I can't do anything though, but we'll have a difficult time to do any assignment."

"Shall we take a job together? I mean, Natsu, Gray, you and me – plus Happy. You know, like usual."

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed excitedly.

"I-I'm not going." Gray shook in fear. Erza threw a glare to the ice mage, as she muttered deadly threat on him, "I guess you looking forward to see afterlife, huh?" Gray gulped and his skin was flooded with cold sweat.

"M-maybe I'll come after all." He stuttered.

The titania flashed a smirk as she patted his back proudly, "Good boy."

* * *

"NO! ANYTHING BUT TRAIN!" Natsu squealed, struggling from Erza's strong grip on him.

"Stop whinning and just come." Erza responded coldly, ignoring Salamander's cry on her arms. Gray merely snickered on his rival's suffering, watching him as he walked behind them. The three of them – Erza, Gray and Lucy – finally managed to drag him into the moving vehicle.

"That was quite difficult." Lucy stated.

Erza nodded in agreement, "As expected from him, I believe."

"Aye."

The train began to move and in few seconds and Natsu turned completely green. "I…I feel… urp… sick." He groaned.

"Natsu! We're sitting on the same seat, so don't you dare throw up on me!" Lucy grimaced, pushing him away further to the window. Natsu nodded helplessly with painful expression on him.

He constantly cursed the train, during the trip he looked like a lifeless doll wobbling undirected. As usual, he kept swearing to himself that he'll _never ever_ ride a train again. In truth, that's most likely impossible. Soon or later he'll found himself on another train, swearing the same thing over and over again.

Just watching him like that was painful enough for his team mates, so for pity's sake, Erza hit him hard on his stomach and knocked him unconscious.

"It is better this way." She mumbled to herself. Gray winced, feeling lucky that he doesn't have motion sickness thing with him, or he'll experience… well, you know. Even Lucy sighed in relief, hearing his groans were enough to make her sick, moreover if he vomits there.

Erza put his head on Lucy's shoulder, settled him comfortable enough so he could sleep soundly.

"Why me?" she protested.

"I can't put him in my lap, Lucy." Erza smiled smugly.

The only thing she felt was how ticklish his hair to her neck is. She doesn't want to mind about it too much though, he needed some sleep after all. Some benefits behind misfortune, maybe?

The situation went quite peaceful for few minutes while Lucy was enjoying her book, Erza grab a bite on her strawberry cake and Gray taking a short nap. Until the train rocked hard and everyone jolted forward including Natsu, who was sleeping on Lucy's shoulder. It woke him up from the peaceful sleep and made him feel sick, again. Erza, Gray, Happy and Lucy sighed.

"This is going to be a long trip," Lucy muttered as she rubbed her temple.

* * *

Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster chuckled playfully as they watched the infamous Natsu Dragneel was feeding Lucy Heartfilia on their table. Before meeting their client, they stopped at a café near the town center around a shopping district. Irritated by their laugh, both mage growled angrily at them.

"What?" Natsu snarled.

"You know, I'll have to agree Mirajane about this. You do look like married couple." Erza giggled.

"Puh-lease, Erza, I'm so tired of that joke. Mira-san said it every time I eat." Lucy rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I thought Lucy loves Loke!" Happy interrupted. Lucy snorted, "No."

Sure, Loke kept saying that he loves her. But she can't force herself to 'like' because he said he loves her. She didn't hate him, she likes him in fact. Yet, she doesn't know if that feeling lead to 'love' at all.

"So, tell me, Lucy, how do you change or take a bath with Natsu tied with you?" Erza spoke with a curious tone on her voice.

Lucy rummaged her pocket and took out a roll of bandage, placing it on the table, "Blindfold him."

Erza and Gray responded in 'ooh' and nodded their head in understanding.

"You only blindfold him in the eyes? What if he peeks?" Gray asked excitedly. Hearing that, the boy in question growled at him, feeling insulted by his frank statement.

"I wrapped his whole head." Lucy shrugged. The two mages couldn't hold their laughter again, earning a deadly stare from the fire mage's eyes.

"Shut up." He grumbled as he shoved a spoon on Lucy's mouth.

Gray smirked teasingly, "Jeez, how come we missed their wedding ceremony, Erza?"

"Shy couple, aren't they?" the Titania added with a grin.

"Knock it off!" Lucy yelled.

"I'm going to the Inn, getting some room for us." Erza stood up from her seat.

"Room?" Natsu and Lucy said in unison.

Noticing their anxious face, she raised an eyebrow and asked, "Anything wrong?"

Both of them sighed in response because they realized hat it won't end up any good.

* * *

"All four of us in one room?" Gray protested.

"Gray~, you're not even counting me." Happy whined.

"You're a cat."

The blue cat pouted on his cold reply. "Meanie."

"Because those two don't want to be left alone at the room, Gray. I figure you should know." Erza explained. Both Natsu and Lucy are in the bathroom, where Lucy tried to change into her PJs. Erza could simply ex-quip it, Gray usually just strip and Natsu, have you actually seen him change?

After a half and hour waiting for a vacant bathroom, they turned to the bathroom door to find Lucy and Natsu walked out from it. And, damn, Lucy was serious. She did wrap his whole head when she changed. Now he looked like a mummy, a pink haired mummy.

"Dude, which fashion catalogue you got that style from?" Gray muttered. All he could hear was Natsu's grumble behind the bandage. Gray walked in to the empty washroom and came out from it after some flushing sound inside. Nodding in satisfaction, Erza confirmed that everything was settled.

"Go to sleep, we'll get up early tomorrow." Erza said as she sat down on the bed and pulled the cover to her chin.

Thankfully, there were four beds at the room, which mean they could sleep separately. Natsu and Gray sleep on the two beds at the right side of the room while Lucy and Erza at the other two beds. Happy was sleeping on the window frame, since that where he always sleep at. The distance between Lucy and Natsu's bed was separated by Gray's magic ice wall – because Lucy threatened him to create it.

Well, at least they'll sleep peacefully tonight. Probably.

* * *

Lucy fell off from her bed with a loud thud on her butt. She groaned to herself as she got on her feet sleepily and crawled back to the bed.

_What a rough way to wake someone up,_ she thought. She relaxed on the soft cotton, closing her eyes and finally drifted to slumber with a sudden warmth that surrounding her.

* * *

Like usual morning, the sunlight will woke her up and greeted her warmly. But it was too warm that morning, at least far warmer than it usually does. Not that she minds though, it was better that way. Stirring and yawned at her position, she realized that something was on her way. She felt something heavy on her waist and warm breeze was blowing her hair.

Cracking one eye open, she scanned the room thoroughly. When she looked up, she could saw Gray and Erza were sitting beside her bed, smirking devilishly. Lucy narrowed her eyes in full of question from their looks.

"Look who's having a good night here." Gray smiled cynically.

"What do you mean?"

Erza shook her head, "I can't believe you're so desperate to sleep with him, Lucy."

Raising one eyebrow, she looked down to her waist. To her surprise, a strong arm was wrapped it tightly. _What?_ She lifted her head and felt something hard hit her head. Rubbing her stinging skull, she slowly peeked above her head to find the one and only source of the warm breeze. Natsu's breath.

"Eeehh!" she lowly shrieked, "What happened?"

"That's the question we should be asking you."

She looked around and realized that Gray's ice wall had gone.

"You," she hissed to Gray, "you dispelled your ice magic aren't you?"

"No, it disappeared around midnight I guess. My magic won't last forever after all." He explained calmly.

"Then how the hell did I ended up here?" she yelled.

"Shhh, keep it down! Happy is sleeping!" Gray whispered. Lucy covered her mouth and lowered her volume before she mumbled a 'sorry'. "I don't know how you ended up there. Maybe you sleep walk?" he continued.

"Trust me, I don't‒" she stopped when something clicked her mind. She found herself quite pathetic, after remembering when she fell off from the bed last night and crawled back to it. Realizing her slight mistake, she slapped her forehead.

_Lucy, you goddamnmoron! You climbed on the wrong bed!_ She thought to herself.

"Never mind about the unnecessary details. Gray, Happy and I will go and grab some food. We'll bring something for you when we return." Erza said ignorantly.

_Unnecessary details you said?_ Lucy grumbled in her mind.

"Oi, cat. Wake up!" Gray shouted as he threw a pillow on the sleeping cat.

The blue cat opened his round eyes and yawned, stood up in his usual hyper mood, "Good morning, Lu‒" he paused, mouth gaped open, "‒cy…" He couldn't believe what he saw that moment, the position where his foster father and best friend were at.

On a bed.

Together.

And his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Heeyyy, Happy?" Gray called with a wave of his hand in front of Happy's face. Seeing he didn't flinch a bit, Gray shrugged, "Erza, Happy is malfunctioning. Don't forget we'll visit a vet."

"Okay, I guess we're leaving then." Erza walked to the door with Gray and Happy behind her, "Later."

"Wait, wait! Erza, Gray, Happy! Don't leave me here!" Lucy yelped.

And the door slammed shut.

"Dammit." She cursed.

* * *

Lucy looked up to the clock on the wall.

8.43 a.m., what took them so long?

Her position wasn't getting more comfortable either. Why, you ask? Because he was breathing warm steams right to her face. Because his face was practically a few centimeters away from hers. She was feverish, maybe from the heat radiated from him or being to close with him. Another weird thing was that he didn't wake up last night – since she always tosses and turns. Maybe he was far too sleepy than she thought, so sleepy that he won't wake up even when she hit him all over.

She shivered when his arm wrapped tighter around her and he pulled her closer. He was holding her like a doll and their nose touched against each other. She needed some space and Lucy wasn't the type who could leave this unbothered.

"Natsu, you idiot, I'm not a pillow!" She yelped in a form of whisper.

How ironic, when she was in panic about her violated privacy, he was sleeping soundly like a dog. Good thing his breath wasn't stinking, because he was snoring to her face. Staring at his sleeping face, she could feel herself blushing slightly in front of him. She always thought that he was cute, either cute in childish like or cute in handsome-like. Or maybe both?

_Focus on the trouble you're at, Lucy! _She yelled on her mind, erasing every small thought that distracted her.

"Natsu, wake up." She whispered.

The fire wielder buried his face on her hair and groaned in response, "Let me sleep, Lu…"

Does he totally oblivious to what happen here? Just before she opened her mouth again to say another word, she felt something heavy on her limbs. Her eyes trailed down to find his legs were wrapped around her.

_Great, now I'm officially his stuffed doll,_ she thought sarcastically.

Her back was hurting, she has to stay in that position for a few hours. She couldn't eat, she unable to change her clothes, and she couldn't take a shower. Being bored to death, she brought a hand to his head and started to play with his hair, his pink hair. Seriously, how ridiculous a hair color could be? She smiled to herself as her fingers curled playfully on his tangled, messy hair. He could look somewhat peaceful, only when he's asleep. If he's awake, he'll back to his usual behavior, with his destructive tendencies, taking insane jobs and eating greedily.

"Mmh…" he hummed, making Lucy pulled her small hand away from his hair. She quickly clenched her eyes shut, pretending to be asleep and half praying that he won't wake up. Fortunately, instead of opening his wide eyes, he snored lightly which assured her that he hasn't woke up. Not yet.

_Come on, Erza! Return quickly!_ She prayed.

Her prayer was answered when she heard a clicking sound from the door and it slowly creaked open. Erza and Gray walked in, carrying some plastic bag while Happy flew cheerfully to the room.

"We're back!" Happy shouted.

He stopped in his track, mouth agape in shock. Erza and Gray's jaw dropped, along with the plastic bags on their arms to the cold ceramic floor.

"Thank god! It's about time that you‒" Lucy stopped and eyed them suspiciously, "Why are you making that face?"

Gray was frozen on the spot he was standing, literally. And Erza herself seemed pretty damn shocked beside him.

If we see it from their perspective, their reaction would be completely reasonable. In short, they saw Lucy's head was snuggling to Natsu's neck and his arm was completely wrapped around her, his legs too, in case if you forgot. The distance between their face wasn't in the line of privacy anymore. What do you make of that, eh?

"Holy crap, Gray." Erza sighed, "I think we'll see a wedding invitation soon."

* * *

Yep, yep, you may freely guess what happen next ;) I guess this is it for the chapter. I could finally rest in peace now. No, I'm not dead, I just want to sleep. Too short? Let me know what you think, RnR... :)


End file.
